


Animal Urges

by Aangel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Animal Transformation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: A potion malfunctions and the gang is transformed temporarily into animals.Humor unfolds





	Animal Urges

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the humours fic titled "Emotionless" by the fantastic katychan666.
> 
> Check her stories out.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated and enjoy

The gang were hanging out at Magnus’ when suddenly, there was an explosion of purple magic powder.

 

*A few moments later*

 

“What happened?” Jace asked who turned into a magnificent lion

“It seems the potion seemed to turned us into animals” said Clary who was a white tiger

“Does that mean we can sniff whatever we want..like butts?” Simon asked who turned a red tailed fox and was already sniffing Jace’s butt.

“Easy there Simon. We need to control our senses.” said Isabelle who was a stunning doe.

“Hey where’s Alec? ALEC WHERE YOU BUDDY?!!!” Jace panickingly said.

“Relax Jace..I’m here.” 

The gang turned and saw Alec who was a gorgeous grey wolf, his ears alearted, and his tail held high.

Alec said, “I am actually liking this. Where’s Magnus?”

 

All of a sudden, a large black mass jumped on Alec knocking him on his back. Alec looked and saw Magnus who was an ethereal black panther, his yellow irises hypnotized Alec.

“I prefer the thrill of the chase darling. Oh by the way, the potion is temporary and we will return to human form by midnight.” Magnus said whose posture signalized a predator.

 

Clary broke the awkwardness and asked, “So do we need to go on a mission?”

 

“As a matter of fact, there is a nest of demons that was terminated. We need to patrol the area and make sure there no more traces of it.” Alec said.

“So who’s gonna team up with who?” asked Simon. “I’m with Isabelle.”

Jace with his shining mane sauntered over to Clary who clearly was quite not interested in her boyfriend’s flirtatious ways at the moment. “Looks like it’s you and me.”

“I’m going with Alexander, what? Everyone else went on a mission with him. Now it’s my turn.” Magnus said who then gave a kiss across Alec’s face despite him being a feline, and Alec did not seemed to mind the affection Magnus was giving him.”

“Well, let’s go then.” said Alec.

 

Two hours later

“…I’m aching in places I didn’t even know I had.” Simon said plopping down on his furry stomach with his paws stretched out while Isabelle groomed his fur.

Jace scoffed in amusement, “Come on Simon..we all know who the real hero is. I mean look how fantastic my hair is.”

Clary giggled, “ Hate to break it to you Jace, female lions do ninety percent of the hunting while the males just sit on their asses and sleep.”

“Serves you right Chase. I mean after all, Alexander is the real hero in my book.” Magnus said while he and Alec were laying side by side, rubbing their heads affectively.

Alec put a paw on his nose in embarrassment saying, “Magnus please’

Magnus ignored Alec and began smothering his wolf in kisses while Jace heaved saying, “Can you not do that in front of me? I already have been traumatized with you guys screwing each other all the time!”

“Leave them alone Jace.” Clary said cheerfully while seeing Alec and Magnus so in love each other.

 

Midnight

…”You miss my cat eyes?

“I think it was pretty clear you were enjoying yourself.”

Magnus seductively laid on his back while Alec who was grinning happily hovered above him and the warlock whispered, “Show me what you got Shadowhunter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this quite quickly


End file.
